A Sad Story
by Ze Shipper
Summary: One challenge... "If you manage to go through a day without texting, calling, talking or doing any kind of communication with me, then I will believe that you will love me forever and I will love you forever as well..."
1. Chapter 1: A Wonderful Date

**HEY! IE fic, EnKaze, Rated-T, Angst, Romance… Sad ending…**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own IE…_

* * *

 **A Sad Story**

* * *

Kazemaru and Endou are having their little date in Inazuma Town… The whole day, just the two of them… together…

Kazemaru and Endou are already a couple for a year now. After their parents knew about their relationship, they disagreed at first but approved their kid's relationship after Kazemaru and Endou proved to them their love for each other. And the team… well… some of the members who had their eyes for Endou and Kazemaru were broken hearted for some days but recovered after some time…

One year is a long time but they stayed strong… And today is their exact 1st year anniversary as a couple…

On their way home, hands held together… fingers intertwined with each other… And both of the two teens had a fun day.

"Endou, this was a fun day… thank you" Kazemaru said as he looked at his boyfriend.

"You're welcome Kazemaru… And Happy Anniversary…"

"Happy anniversary, Endou…"

Endou then kissed his boyfriend's cheek and said, "I love you, Kazemaru… For sure, Next year's Anniversary Date will be better…"

"Next year?"

"YEP! We'll stay strong… We stayed strong for a year, another will be stronger!"

"Y-yeah…" Kazemaru's answered, his voice losing its joy.

"Kazemaru, are you okay?" Endou asked.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine…"

"You sure?"

"Yep"

* * *

Endou and Kazemaru finally reached the tealnette's house.

"Endou," Kazemaru started "Will you love me forever?"

"Of course I will, Kaze!" Endou exclaimed.

"Really?"

"YES! I'll prove it to you!"

"How?"

"You give the challenge, I'll do it!"

"Any challenge?"

"ANY CHALLENGE"

"Okay…"

The tealnette thought for a minute. "Okay, if you manage to go through a day without texting, calling, talking or doing any kind of communication with me, then I will believe that you will love me forever and I will love you forever as well… Can you do that forever, Endou?"

"Of course, I can! I'll see you on Thursday afternoon!"

"Okay, Endou… I love you…"

"I love you too, Kazemaru…"

And with those words, the two shared a sweet kiss under the setting sun.

"See yah, Love"

Endou had left and Kazemaru watched him as he walked away, a smile forming in his lips and a tear finding its way out of Kazemaru's eye.

"Ichirouta, you're back…" a voice said.

"Yeah mom…" Kazemaru answered then went into his house.

"How was your date with Mamoru?"

"A wonderful date… An anniversary worth remembering…"

"Did you tell him yet?"

Silence filled the entire house.

"No… I… I don't know how to tell him…"

"He needs to know, somehow… text or call him…"

"I can't. I told him that if he would survive a day without communicating with me, then I'll love him forever and he'll love me…" Kazemaru said while numerous numbers of tears fell from his eyes.

"There, there…" Kazemaru's mom started as she hugged her son. "Are you just going to let him know by himself?"

…

"Yes…"

"Okay… let's just eat dinner then talk about what you and Mamoru did… Seems to me, that you really had fun today... Am I right, Ichirouta?"

"Yeah mom… I really had fun…" Kazemaru answered with a smile, tears and an aching heart.

* * *

 **That'll be all for the first chapter…**

 **Any ideas on what Kazemaru's mom was talking about with the _'Did you tell him?'_ and what kinds of things Endou did just to make it through the challenge?**

 **Know it all in chapter two!**

 **SEE YOU ALL! Don't forget to follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Today's the Day

**Second chapter!**

 **Here, you'll know what Endou is doing in Kazemaru's challenge… Oh and a little Kazemaru in the begging…**

* * *

 ** _[With Kazemaru]_**

 ** _Midnight…_** Kazemaru was still awake…

 _"Today's the day…"_ the tealnette muttered then closed his eyes to sleep.

 ** _Morning…_** Kazemaru's mother was on her way to her son's bedroom. _'Today's the day…'_ she thought.

 ** _*knock* *knock* *knock*_**

"Ichirouta, I'm coming in…" Kazemau's mother said then turned the knob and walked inside his son's room. His son's blanket was covering his face. She headed to the window and opened the curtains then walked to his son's bed and pulled down the blanked.

"Moring, sunshine…" she greeted, a sad smile on her face.

* * *

 ** _[With Endou]_**

"Mamoru, wake up!" Endou's mom shouted, making the teen quickly sit up from his bed.

"Morning! Gotta greet Kazemaru!" Endou exclaimed then took out his phone.

 _Good morning Love!_

He was about to send the message when he suddenly he remembered Kazemaru's challenge. _No communications for a day…_

Endou sighed. Thankful he hadn't sent the message or he'll lose in the challenge…

"MAMORU!" his mom called once more.

"I'M COMING!" Endou answered then quickly fixed his bed and headed downstairs.

"Morning Mom, Dad…"

"Good morning, Mamoru…" Endou's dad greeted.

"Good, you're down now… Breakfast is ready…" Endou's mom said then placed down Endou's breakfast. "After eating, take a bath…"

"Yes, Mom. Thank you for the food!" with that, Endou started eating.

* * *

"Hmmm… what to do today…?" Endou asked himself while walking down the streets.

Nothing to do today… He can't contact his boyfriend… Only one thing left to do…. SOCCER! But one problem… there's no one he'll play with… Kazemaru would normally accompany him with training or practice…

Endou then sat down on a nearby bench. "What to do today…?"

"Hey, Endou!" a voice greeted. Endou turned his head to the source and saw Hiroto and Midorikawa.

"Hey guys!"

"What are you up to today?" Hiroto asked.

"Nothing…"

"Eh? You're alone?" Midorikawa asked.

"Yeah… Kazemaru said that if I manage to get through a day without contacting him, he'll love me forever…"

Hiroto and Midorikawa exchanged looks, a sad look on their faces.

"Kazemaru didn't tell you?" the question made Endou confused.

"Tell me what?"

"That…" Midorikawa couldn't tell the brunette… It was too hard for him…

"That he already loves you more than anyone and anything!" Hiroto took over.

Endou's face lit up. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks for that! But I want to get through Kazemaru's challenge… I need to find something to do for the next 24 hours though…" said Endou then took off.

As Endou ran, Midorikawa and Hiroto just watched him with sad eyes.

"We're not the ones who needs to tell him…" said Hiroto.

"Agreed… He'll find out sooner or later…" Midorikawa added.

The two just watched Endou as he was lost in their sight.

* * *

Endou still trying to find something to keep him accompanied through the day then suddenly he saw Fubuki and Gouenji up ahead.

"Gouenji, Fubuki!" Endou called out then ran to his friends who also greeted him.

"Alone, are we?" Gouenji asked.

"Yeah… I'm just so bored…"

"Bored? That's something we don't usually hear from you, Endou…" Fubuki said.

"Hahaha… yeah…"

"Aren't you going to Kazemaru's?"

"Can't…"

"Why?"

"Kazemaru gave me a challenge to survive a day without contacting him"

"What for?"

"If I complete his challenge, he'll love me forever…"

"Awww… how sweet… But you two don't need a challenge to do that… Kazemaru loves you… Soccer freak or not…"

"Hahaha! Thanks for that, Fubuki! Anyway… what are you two up to?" Endou then asked.

"We're just going to visit Kazemaru…" Gouenji answered.

"Are you sure that you're not coming?" Fubuk asked.

"I would come with you if I could… but I can't back out from Kazemaru's challenge. Don't worry I'll come over to his place tomorrow afternoon…"

"Endou…" Gouenji and Fubuki muttered. Voice in a low tone filled with sadness and pity.

"Anyway, I'll be on my way!"

"O-okay…" and again, Endou flee…

"Gouenji…" Fubuki called "Shouldn't we tell him? He has to know it too…"

"I know… But it shouldn't be us who's going to tell him…"

"Poor Endou…"

"Yeah… If he knew, It'll break his heart"

* * *

Again, Endou walked through the town heading to nowhere.

"Hey there, Endou!" a voice greeted.

"Kidou, Haruna!" Endou greeted back.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kazemaru?" Kidou asked.

"Yeah… but I can't… I need to get through a day without contacting him or doing any communications with him…"

"How did it go?"

"Hard… absolutely hard"

"Endou-kun, why do you two need a challenge like that? If you two really love someone, you two don't need a challenge to prove it…" said Haruna.

Endou just smiled in return.

"What are you planning now? You're really not going to Kazemaru?"

"Nope… I need to complete the challenge…"

"Endou/ Endou-kun…"

"Sun's almost down… I may not be able to go to him today but tomorrow evening, I'll be going to his house and tell him that I made it through the challenge"

"I know that Kazemaru would be happy that you did…" said Kidou…

"Really? I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW! I FINALLY GET TO SEE KAZEMARU AGAIN!"

"Endou-kun…"

"You seem so excited, Endou…"

"Very! I want to see him so badly!"

"Kazemaru-kun's really lucky to have you, Endou-kun…"

"That's Haruna! Anyway… I'll be going now! I need to get back home before dinner… Goodbye, Guys! Thanks for talking to me!" and with that, Endou started to run away.

Haruna and Kidou stared at Endou's running figure, sadness in their eyes.

"Was it okay that we didn't tell him?" Haruna asked.

"It'll be hard for him to take it… I know Endou…"

"You're probably right…"

"I hope Endou could take it well…"

* * *

 **That'll be all for now! Chapter three will be out soon! Are you having any ideas on why Endou's friends are talking about? Find it out on the next chapter/s…**

 **Don't forget to review, follow and fave!**


	3. Chapter 3: Now I know

**Here's the third chapter!**

* * *

"TODAY'S THE DAY!" Endou exclaimed as he ran down the staircase and headed down the staircase.

"Morning!" Endou greeted his parents.

"Good Morning, Mamoru. Here, eat up" said his mom then served him his breakfast.

"Mom, today's the day!"

"Why? What's with today?"

"I'm going to see Kazemaru again!"

"What do you mean?"

"He gave a challenge to survive a day without contacting him and I did! In a few more hours, I get to see him again! We'll hangout all day like we always do! Play soccer and so much more! I get to spend the whole day with him!" Endou exclaimed in excitement then continued eating.

"I'm happy for you two…" answered his Mom.

 _'I'm sorry to say Endou but I don't think you two will be able to spend the day together…'_ she thought. Her lip forming a sad smile. _'He doesn't know yet…'_

"I'm done!" Endou exclaimed then placed his chopsticks down and ran up the stairs once more to get a towel and some clothes. "I'm taking a bath now!"

"Okay, Mamoru…"

As Endou entered the bathroom, he started to sing. "Lalala lala lalala~ I'm going to see him again today!"

 ** _[Back in the kitchen]_**

Endou's Mom sat on one of the chairs and held her forehead.

"My poor Mamoru…" she whispered, tears started to roll down her cheeks as she remembered Kazemaru's call the other night.

 ** _/Flashback/_**

 ** _*ring~* *ring~* *ring~*_**

"Hello~" Endou's Mom said as she placed her phone near her ear.

 _"Hello, Antie? It's Kazemaru Ichirouta"_

"Oh, Ichirouta! Endou just arrived home, looks like he had fun for today… Oh and Happy Anniversary for you two…"

 _"Thank you, Auntie…"_

"Ichirouta, are you okay? You don't sound like you're happy…"

 _"I am happy. I really enjoyed being with Endou. Auntie, I need to tell you something…"_

"What is it?"

 _"I really love your son, very much. He's one of the most important persons in my life. But he's the person that I love most. I'm so lucky to have him…"_

"I'm glad to hear that… I sure Mamoru feels the same for you as well…"

 _"Auntie, I'm tired… I want to rest… I'm very exhausted… I think I want to sleep now…"_

Endou's Mom's eyes widen. Tears started to form "Ichirouta…"

 _"Auntie, can you do me a favour and keep this call as our secret?"_

"Anything for you, Ichirouta…"

 _"And please, tell Endou that I really love him…"_

"I'll tell him at once…"

 _"Thank you, Auntie…"_

"Thank you too, Ichirouta…"

As the call ended, tears started to roll down her cheeks.

 ** _/End of flashback/_**

"Mamoru… I'm so sorry if I couldn't tell you… I'm not the one to tell…"

* * *

It's already 3 in the afternoon. Endou ran out of their house, heading to his boyfriend's.

"I'm going to see him again!" he repeated over and over as he reached the front gate.

He just stood there for a while, scanning the house. He saw some of his teammates outside- Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kidou, Fubuki and Gouenji.

"Guys!" Endou called out.

He didn't expect when Midorikawa approached him… crying. He gave his captain a hug, resting his face on his captain's shoulder.

"Endou… Endou… Endou…" Midorikawa called between sobs.

It wasn't only Midorikawa who was crying. Fubuki too… he was being comforted by Kidoou and Gouenji.

"I said I will not cry… But what am I doing now?" muttered Fubuki as he wiped his tears.

"Shirou, don't stop crying… If you still want to cry, let it out. No one can refuse from crying at this time…" said Gouenji, eyes starting to gather up some tears.

"What's going on here?" Endou asked.

"…" none of his friends answered him.

"Guys? Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kidou, Gouenji, Fubuki! What's going on here?"

"…"

"Why are you all crying? What happened? Tell me!"

"Endou…" called Midorikawa but nothing continued after mentioning Endou's name.

"Midori… tell me, why are you crying? What's going on?"

"He… he… he…" the greenette couldn't finish a descent sentence due to crying so much.

"Endou…" called a red-haired friend.

"Hiroto… what is going on here? Why are there so much crying? Tell me!" Endou demanded. "Where's Kazemaru?"

Hearing the name, all of Endou's friends started to cry once more.

 _'What's going on?'_

"Endou, i… I think you're the one who needs to know what is really going on…" Kidou started.

"Kidou, tell me!"

"It's better if you enter the house and know it yourself…"

And there, Endou gave Midorikawa to Hiroto and entered the house. He wanted to see his boyfriend, his love, his Kazemaru. He expected the tealnette to greet him with a wonderful smile but what he saw inside the house shocked him.

Yes, the tealnette was there… _lying down inside a beautiful white box, not breathing, and eyes not trying or attempting to open up._

 _Dead…_

* * *

 **That's chapter three for now! The fourth chapter with be the last chapter!**

 **Anyway… what do you think of chapter three?**

 **Review, follow and fave!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You

**CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

 _That's right… Dead… Kazemaru Ichirouta is dead._

 ** _*drip*_** tears made their way out of Endou's eyes, dropping on the coffin.

"No… How… how could this happen? We were together the other day… How?" Endou muttered.

"Endou…" Hiroto called.

"How come you never told me? That's why you were acting weird yesterday!" Endou shouted in anger, gripping Hiroto's shirt tightly. "How long have you known?"

"…"

"Speak up!"

"…"

A 'tsk' was the last thing heard from Endou as let go of Hiroto's shirt. Endou then turned his attention back to his boyfriend's dead body and noticed something. Kazemaru was holding a piece of paper the words: 'To: Endou' were written on it.

"Open it, Mamoru…" said a voice, it was Kazemaru's mom. "He wants you to read it…"

Endou didn't say another word and slowly took the paper from Kazemaru. He stared at the paper for a minute before unfolding it.

 _To My Dear Endou…_

 _Congratulations, Love! You did it! You made it through a day without contacting me…Now please, do it every day…_

 _I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about this. I knew I'm already dying… I didn't want to tell you before because I don't want you to get worried about me…_

 _As promised, I will always and forever will love you and I believe that you really love me as well. Our last date has be the most wonderful one for me because I've got to spend my last day with you…_

 _I love you Mamoru… I'll be up there and will still be watching you… I hope you will live your life happy as much as I did…_

 _Goodbye Mamoru…_

 _I Love You, ALWAYS…_

 _Love, Kazemaru Ichirouta_

As Endou finished reading the letter, a series of tears escaped his eyes.

"Kazemaru… Kazemaru… Ichirouta…"

"We all knew…" voices said. Endou turned his head and saw all of his friends from the team. Every single player was there even the managers.

"Kazemaru told us not to tell you… It was hard for us to see you not knowing what's really happening to him"

"We wanted to tell you. But we first promised Kazemaru…"

"We're sorry, Endou…"

"It's okay…" said Endou.

 _"I love you too, Ichirouta… I will love you 'til my death…"_

* * *

 ** _After a year…_**

A year has passed since that day… Endou is standing in front of Kazemaru's grave, flowers in his hand.

"Hey Ichirouta! How's life up there? Sure you're really happy now, right?"

Silence…

 _"I really miss you, Ichirouta… I really do…"_

Wind blew by Endou's ear like it was whispering.

 ** _"I miss you too… I Love You Mamoru, remember that…"_**

A smile appeared on Endou's face as he looked up to the sky.

 ** _"I will… I Love You…"_**

* * *

 **That's it! How was it?**

 **Please, leave a review and tell me if you want an additional chapter… okay? If you do, I'll post it right as soon as I finish it! So… Follow and Fav!**


End file.
